FKWar 14 - List of War Posts
The following is a list of posts made during FKWar 14, organized by the internal date of the post. It should be noted that, owing to the exigencies of real life (and the need, in some instances, to respond to stories written by other factions), posts were not always dropped to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on the date when events supposedly occurred. Before the War Started The following post was made by the War Mistress on December 25: * A Precursorhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1363 The following posts (by the War Mistress) describe events that take place in Toronto sometime between December 25 and January 12: * The Premise (1/4)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1366 * The Premise (2/4)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1367 * The Premise (3/4)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1368 * The Premise (4/4)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1370 - instructions to the players The following is a faction post that was backdated to before the start of war: * Cousins: **What's In The Dungeonhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1500 - Cousin Tok (backdated, posted on 26 January) 13 January 2013, Sunday * Cousins: ** Here we go again!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1369 - Cousin Tok ** Returning to CERKhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1372 - Arletta Asbury ** McLisa Takes Torontohttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1373 - Lisa McDavid * Die-Hards: ** A Cancelled Appointmenthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1381 - Greer Watson ** The Lone Vampire Ranger goes Die-Hardhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1395 - Ron the Enforcer * Independent: ** Chasing the Dragonhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1378 - Bonnie Pardoe * Knighties: ** The Sound of War Drumshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1382 - Brooksie, Lisa K. Knightie Nat * Mercenaries: ** War Cryhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1380 - Kat ** A Fine Time to Change Your Lifehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1386 - Mildred Cady ** Bast's Unexpected 'Vacation'https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1392 - Bast Ankhsenet * NNP: ** A Near Empty Theatre is a Cold Cold Placehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1388 - Susan B. * RatPack: ** Libs Digs It Ratsie Stylehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1374 - Libby A. Smith * Ravenettes: ** A Quick Flight to the Ravenhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1377 - Alexander Braun (Taliesyn) * Vaqueras: ** Black Leather and Honorhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1376 - Teri 14 January 2013, Monday * Cousins: **Gettng Therehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1389 - Cousin Shelley **Re: Getting there (Cousins)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1384 - ? **Runes, Runes, Everywherehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1390 - Cousin Tok **We're Heeeere!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1393 - Cousin Shelley **Huh?https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1394 - ? **Who's in the kitchenhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1402 - Arletta Asbury **A Trip to Takehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1404 - Cousin Marci * Die-Hards: ** A Bit Slow in the Uptakehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1398 - Greer Watson ** A Blast from the Arctichttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1400 - Greer Watson * Knighties: ** We're Baaaaack, Nick!! (1/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1401 - Brooksie ** We're Baaaaack, Nick!! (2/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1403 - Brooksie and Deb * Mercenaries: ** Gotta Pay the Renthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1385 - Laura Davies * NNP: ** Deciphering 101https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1399- Susan B. & Karen Gunther * Ravenettes: ** Peach wine & Saki dreamshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1416 - Alexander Braun * Vaqueras: ** We'll Take 20 Pizzas, Hold the Runeshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1387 - Teri 15 January 2013, Tuesday * Cousins: **Brandi Arriveshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1409 - Cousin Shelley **Brain Drainhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1406 - Cousin Tok **Theories and Post-itshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1408 - Cousin Shelley * Die-Hards: ** Taking the Tour, Seeing the Siteshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1411 - Greer Watson * Mercenaries: ** Missing in Actionhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1445 - Laura Davies * NNP: ** Does That Wine Go with Lamb?https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1405 - Susan B. * Vaqueras: ** War is Hell (1/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1396 - Teri ** War is Hell (2/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1397 - Teri 16 January 2013, Wednesday * Cousins: **More Chillihttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1410 - Arletta Asbury **Midnight Musingshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1415 - Cousin Tok **Time Outhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1426 - Cousin Tok * Die-Hards: ** Rummage through the Binshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1414 - Greer Watson ** Runic Scribblingshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1419 - Greer Watson * Independent: ** Under the Cheshire Moonhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1436 - Bonnie Pardoe * Mercenaries: ** It Was a Zombie (Death Plague) Jamboreehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1438 - Mildred Cady * NNP: ** Searching for Santahttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1413 - Susan B. * Vaqueras: ** Reconciliation, Reconquista, and Reconnaissancehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1407 - Teri ** First Blood? Papercuts!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1422 - Naia Zifu 17 January 2013, Thursday * Cousins: **Reference Servicehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1433 - Lisa McDavid **Horse Playhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1432 - Lisa McDavid **Houston, We Have a Plan (1/3)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1451 - Cousin Shelley **Houston, We Have a Plan (2/3)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1449 - Cousin Shelley **Houston, We Have a Plan (3/3)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1450 - Cousin Shelley **An Exchange of Messageshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1490 (posted 25 January) - Arletta Asbury * Die-Hards: ** A Floral Arrangementhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1428 - Greer Watson ** A Flurry of Flyershttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1429 - Greer Watson * Knighties: ** War, What War?https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1417 - Brooksie * NNP: ** Donuts with Donhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1418 - Susan B. * Ravenettes ** Of Wine & Roses (1/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1423 - Alexander Braun ** Of Wine & Roses (2/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1424 - Alexander Braun * Vaqueras: ** Don't Try This At Home, Kids!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1466 - Naia Zifu (backdated, posted on 22 January) 18 January 2013, Friday * Cousins: **Days of Wine and Hobbitshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1464 - Cousin Tok & Deborah **Days of Wine and Ravenshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1470 - Cousin Tok, Deborah, and Alex * Die-Hards: ** There is no Randomhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1431 - Greer Watson * Knighties & Die-Hards: ** A Meeting of Mindshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1420 - Knightie Nat * NNP: ** Pondering the Possibilityhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1425 - Susan B. * Ravenettes: ** Wandering Soulhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1441 - Alexander Braun * Vaqueras: ** Something's Afoot (and the Vaqs didn't do it.)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1427 - Melissa & teri 19 January 2013, Saturday * Die-Hards: ** Gone to Churchhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1452 - Greer Watson ** Browsing the Bumfhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1461 - Greer Watson ** Pots of Potluckhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1463 - Greer Watson * Knighties: ** On a Missionhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1434 - Knightie Nat ** This Smells Fishy to Mehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1439 - Brooksie ** Potluck Proposalhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1435 - Knightie Nat * NNP: ** Sometimes the Clue Finds Youhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1437 - Susan B. * RatPack: ** Nappin' in the Soul Tonighthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1430 - Libby A. Smith * Vaqueras: ** Smoke and Mirrorshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1442 - Teri ** Gotta have Soulhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1440 - Naia Zifu * Vaqueras & DP/Perks: ** Out of Focushttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1443 - Teri 20 January 2013, Sunday * Cousins: **A Pot Luck Requesthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1454 - Arletta Asbury **With pasta and veggies for all!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1448 - Cousin Tok * Independent: ** You Can Still Change Your Mindhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1453 - Bonnie Pardoe ** It Was The Best Of Times, It Was The Worst Of Times, It Was War Timehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1459 - Bonnie Pardoe ** A Potluck Participant Lags Behindhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1471 - Bonnie Pardoe * Knighties: ** Pot Luck Dinner Cooks Up Lofty Ideas(1/5)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1541 - Katrinka & Knightie Nat ** Fun Is A Dish Best Served With A Spoonhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1446 - Eowyn ** Pot Luck Dinner Cooks Up Lofty Ideas(2/5)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1444 - Knightie Nat ** Pot Luck Dinner Cooks Up Lofty Ideas(3/5)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1455 - Brooksie ** Pot Luck Dinner Cooks Up Lofty Ideas(4/5)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1456 - Eowyn ** Pot Luck Dinner Cooks Up Lofty Ideas(5/5)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1467 - Brooksie * Mercenaries: ** The Mercs go Potluckhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1458 - Laura Davies ** To Fulfill a Debthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1462 - Laura Davies * NNP: ** Love and Chocolate Brownieshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1447 - Susan B. * Vaqueras: ** Dropping the Ballhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1472 - Naia, Teri, and Tabs 21 January 2013, Monday * Cousins: **Sometimes You've Gotta Break Some Eggshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1495 - Arletta Asbury * Die-Hards: ** Compassing the Boxhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1476 - Greer Watson * DP/Perks: ** The Next Best Thing to Being Therehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1474 - Anne Jensen * Knighties: ** Fake Bricks and Real Klewshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1469 - Knightie Nat * Mercenaries: ** All Bricked Uphttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1457 - Laura Davies * NNP: ** Laundry and Lunchhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1460 - Susan B. 22 January 2012, Tuesday * Cousins: **Annoyed, Bothered & Bewilderedhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1484 - Cousin Tok, with help from Deborah & Alex * Die-Hards: ** And the War Wore Onhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1480 - Greer Watson * Knighties: ** There and Back, One More Timehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1473 - Brooksie ** We're Having Klews for Dinner!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1481 - Brooksie ** More Klews for Desserthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1492 - Brooksie * NNP: ** Clueless in the Kitchenhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1468 - Susan B. * Ravenettes: ** Your in the War Now Almahttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1477 - Alexander Braun * RatPack: ** A Mischief of Ratshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1491 - Greer Watson (backdated from Friday, 25 January) * Vaqueras: ** Clean up in Aisle 7 (1/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1488 - Teri and Naia ** Clean up in Aisle 7 (2/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1489 - Teri and Naia 23 January 2013, Wednesday * Cousins: **Wine, Anyone?https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1487 - Arletta Asbury & Cousin Tok * Die-Hards: ** Brownies on the Doorstophttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1486 - Greer Watson * DP & Vaqueras: ** Jello Comes Down With a Pitter-Patter-Pithttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1519 - Teri (with help from Anne and the ever-present Vaqs) * War Mistress & Independent: ** Some Help From A Professional (1/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1478 - War Mistress ** Some Help From A Professional (2/2)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1479 - War Mistress ** Sing It, Sam. Sing 'As Time Goes By'https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1483 - Bonnie Pardoe * Knighties: ** Rescued by a Care Package!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1482 - Brooksie ** Fire, Fire, Burning Brighthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1504 - Knightie Nat * NNP: ** The Downs and Ups of Warhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1475 - Susan B. ** A Busy Wednesday Nighthttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1485 - Susan B. * RatPack & Independent: ** Curiosity only Kills Catshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1496 - Greer Watson (backdated from Saturday, 26 January) * Ravenettes: ** Drowning in a sea of Clues & Riddleshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1499 - Alexander Braun * Vaqueras: ** The Dogs Go Barking One-by-One, Hurrah!! Hurrah!!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1506 - Teri 24 January 2013, Thursday * Cousins: **Codebreaking Can Be Funhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1503 - Cousin Tok * Die-Hards & RatPack: ** In the Die-Hard Prop Museumhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1501 - Greer Watson * Die-Hards: ** How many Hobbits?https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1508 - Greer Watson * Independent: ** If You Can't Win By The Rules, Change The Ruleshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1502 - Bonnie Pardoe * Knighties: ** Solving Some Klews, Or Nothttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1514 - Brooksie * NNP: ** Now Poetry We Understandhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1493 - Susan B. & Kelly Parks ** Schanke's The Man... With A Little Help from A Friendhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1494 - Susan B. ** Unreality Checkhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1497 - Susan B. * Ravenettes: ** More Clues, Riddles and a Package openedhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1510 - Alexander Braun 25 January 2013, Friday * Cousins: **I Don't Know, In The Lobbyhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1511 - Cousin Tok **Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Matchhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1527 - Arletta Asbury & Cousin Tok * Die-Hards: ** Dancing to Doggerelhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1512 - Greer Watson * Knighties: ** Chillin' in the Caddyhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1509 - Brooksie * Mercenaries: ** Riddle Me Thishttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1498 - Laura Davies * NNP: ** Poetry, Yes... Riddles Not So Muchhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1505 - Susan B. * Ravenettes: ** Sharing clues and riddleshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1515 - Alexander Braun * Vaqueras: ** You Say It's Your Birthdayhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1517 - Naia & Tabs 26 January 2013, Saturday * Cousins: **Party On!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1531 - Arletta Asbury & Cousin Tok * Die-Hards: ** Hop Dog and the Jes' Kiddingshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1524 - Greer Watson ** Egg Rolls with Dancinghttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1536 - Greer Watson ** Party Rockin' and Treasure Huntin'https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1528 - Ron the Enforcer * Independent: ** In The Nick Of Timehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1513- Bonnie Pardoe ** Have Fun Storming The Castle!https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1525 - Bonnie Pardoe * Knighties: ** It's a Party and I'll Cry if I Want Tohttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1521 Knightie Nat with an assist from Brooksie * Mercenaries: ** It's a Partyhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1526 - Laura Davies * Ravenettes: ** Australia Dayhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1516 - Alexander Braun ** Here's Looking at you kidhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1518 - Alexander Braun * Vaqueras: ** To Dream the Impossible Dreamhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1537 - Teri, Naia, and Tabs * War Mistress: ** Plan G (or The Unexpected Party)https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1507 - War Mistress ** Finishing What He Startedhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1520 - War Mistress 27 January 2013, Sunday * Die-Hards: ** After the Ball is Over, After the Break of Mornhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1540 - Greer Watson * Knighties: ** Knightie Night Thoughtshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1529 - Brooksie ** There And Back Againhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1530 - Knightie Nat * NNP: ** We'll Take The Easy Way Outhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1522 - Susan B. 28 January 2012, Monday * Cousins: **Until We Meet Againhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1533 - Arletta Asbury & Cousin Tok * Mercenaries: ** Wrapping Up Loose Endshttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1532 - Laura Davies ** A GHP is Better Late... Than Never[] - Mildred Cady **So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Adieuhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1535 - Laura Davies * RatPack ** All the Wee Lil' Ratsies & List Ham(p)sters Wave Bye-the-Byehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1534 - Libby A. Smith * Vaqueras: **I Don't Wanna Say Good-byehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1538 - Teri * War Mistress: ** Not With A Bang But A Whimperhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fkwararchive/conversations/messages/1539 - War Mistress Category:FK Wars